Sasuke's Jealous
by JoeyWheeler4evr
Summary: One day after training, Naruto sits under some trees with a lollipop in his mouth.. Sasuke is jealous, but of who or rather what?


This is my first try at a Naruto-fic, so please have mercy upon me, or something..

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOCness and jealousy (of a lollipop... silly I know..)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, and I'm not gaining anything out of this than the pure pleasure to write.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Sasuke's Jealous**

Today's training was over and everyone had went their seperate ways. Kakashi had disappeared in a poof of smoke, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura had asked Sasuke if he wanted to go on a date with her, but he said no as usual. And as for Sasuke, he started walking in the direction of his home but turned left somewhere, where no one could see him, and he was now watching Naruto sitting under some trees.

Naruto sat alone under some trees, eating a lollipop (strawberry-flavoured I might add), and just enjoyed the sunny day. He sat under the trees, being watched without his knowledge by a certain Sasuke Uchiha, and licking his strawberry lollipop.

But what he didn't know was what he was doing to Sasuke...

´Oh, God! What's he doing now, that dobe?´ Sasuke thought as he decided to get nearer. But just when he had finished that thought, he saw Naruto and his lollipop.

Naruto was now licking and sucking on his lollipop unaware of the things (and person) around him. The only thing that mattered for the moment was his lollipop, and God did it taste good!

"Mm...So good," Sasuke heard Naruto say and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Naruto had a lollipop, he and anyone would have misinterpreted it with something else.

"Mmm.. Tastes good," Naruto nearly moaned out in a low voice, not wanting anyone to hear him, but he didn't know that Sasuke was just a few feet away in a tree and listening to every single thing he said and every single sound he made. Not that Naruto would complain if he knew that Sasuke was there, then he would have invited Sasuke to join him and taste the lollipop if he had wanted to, but for the moment he didn't know that he was being watched by his best friend, rival and team mate, also known as Sasuke.

And as for Sasuke, he watched Naruto's every move and that meaning following Naruto's oh-so-delicious-looking tongue where it was licking the lollipop. This was making it harder for Sasuke not to jump the blond (and his lollipop) right there.

´If he doesn't stop licking that stupid lollipop, I'm going to jump him any minute now,´ Sasuke thought smirking.

Naruto just sat there and continued to lick his precious lollipop like there was no tomorrow, and this just pushed Sasuke over the edge so he ran out from the bushes he had been hiding in and just when he was about to stop, he stumbled over a small stone and fell...

...right onto Naruto's lap.

´Fuck! That wasn't supposed to happen!´ Sasuke thought angrily.

"What the.. Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked cutely.

"I.. erm.. Isn't it obvious? I fell, dobe," Sasuke answered.

"O-okay.. You don't have to be so mean about it," Naruto said sadly.

´Shit, now I made him sad..´ Sasuke thought.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the lollipop. (A/N: Like he doesn't know that already..)

"It's a lollipop, can't you see that?"

"Of course I can see it's a lollipop!"

"But why did you ask if you already knew what it was?" Naruto asked even cuter than he already was at the moment.

"Because I want to taste too.." Sasuke said smugly.

"Okay, here," Naruto said and held his lollipop towards Sasuke.

´Now's my chance..He doesn't suspect a thing..´ Sasuke thought. (A/N: He seems to that a lot lately.. I wonder why..)

"But don't stand there if you wanted to taste.. Come over here," Naruto said impatiently.

"Okay, you said it."

And with that Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, who, of course, didn't expect that to happen. But it happened, and they both fell to the ground, and just when Naruto thought he could push Sasuke off of himself, he felt Sasuke kiss him fully on the lips.

Naruto felt those soft lips on his own and did the only thing he could think of..

Kiss Sasuke back as fiercely as he could in his position under Sasuke.

´Yes, I did it and he's kissing me back!!´ Sasuke's mind screamed with joy.

After a minute or two, they parted for air, which was indeed needed. They looked into each other's eyes before Naruto spoke up.

"Why did you do that?"

"You said I could taste if I wanted to, so I did what I was told and tasted. Very good, I might add.." Sasuke said smirking.

"Wha-" Naruto was silenced with the power of Sasuke's lips on his own once again.

"I like you, okay?" Sasuke said when they parted for air.

"I like you too, teme.." Naruto said smiling.

"Nice to hear, dobe!" Sasuke said and started to kiss Naruto again, this time more fierce and the lollipop lay forgotten in the grass somewhere under the trees...

OWARI


End file.
